Dancing Line Wikia:Rules and Guidelines
Here, this page is for rules and guidelines for this wiki. Stick to these rules throughout the entire community to avoid being blocked. These rules apply everywhere and almost every wiki. Any serious violation will lead to a ban, or a long-term block. Here're some rules we have: Talk/Comment Rules Expand if you want to read them. 1. Swearing Swearing is a rude and offensive language, and especially when the user is stressful. Abiding and punishments: *Maximum gentle words can be allowed. Some words censoring like f***, s*** also allowed too. However, uncensoring words are prevented from posting. *Relying on how serious is that word for, the user may get some days/weeks block. Maximum time punishing is 1 month. Some examples: *Allowed: Why is this crap level released out? It's just f***ing ugly designed and hard like hell! *Not allowed: any uncensored extreme words. _____________________________________________________________ 2. Inappropriate content Abiding and punishments: *Such as pornographic content, rude and extreme content, etc. and which all of them are not allowed. Inappropriate profile pictures, including these are also not allowed too. *Failure to abide will result in a ban. Some examples: *Posting a link to a pornographic website. *Posting videos or image with rude, extreme content and uncensored words. *Profile picture is a naked person/people (uncensored), or the genitalia part of a person. _____________________________________________________________ 3. Rudeness Abiding and punishments: *These are insulting, swearing, and threatening other users and so on. It doesn't mean that saying "just kidding" or "no offense" do reject your rudeness, and the punishment might still take action. *Rudeness results on a warning or a short-term block, but threatening might be take longer. Relapsing may result in a permanent block. Some examples: *"You don't deserve to be here, so block yourself forever and forever ever, that would be good for the others. Lmao jk" *"You're just a s**t man." *"If you delete my edit, tonight I'll come and kill each member of your family!" Article Rules Expand if you want to read them. 1. Edit Wars Abiding and punishments: *Don't revert an edit, unless it is a vandalism, or a necessary information is reverted. *Abusing rollback edits is counted as edit war. Also, more than 5 same reverted edits in a day is counted too. *A warning will be given first, a block if continue. Example: Keep reverting a crown position change for infinite of times because you disagree with the change. _____________________________________________________________ 2. Spamming This is usually a form of vandalism and often nonsense. Abiding and punishments: *Making a nonsense page and fill with spamming is not allowed. Also, do not flood that in blog post, chat and comments and especially, spam with an existing page. *No excessive caps in one information of the page. *Complaining anything might want to go on to comments, or in forum. It wouldn't like to go in articles. *Spam edits for the only intent is to increasing the edits is not allowed. *In most cases, the user will get warned. A block shall be take action if continued. *Flooding in comments will get your comment deleted, and kick on chat if continued. *Permanent block if it's an offensive and continuous spam. Some examples: *Make a page named "gferufols" and fill it with "hjfghuieytdgjkhj". *"THIS LEVEL DOESN'T HAVE ANY PERCENTAGE MARKS" in 35 separate comments. *Flooding the chat, comments, thread with "uiueronjvcknmgd". *Increase the number of edits by adding a "." in the end of every page. *The strategy section of a level has: "DO NOT DISTRACT YOURSELF WITH DECORATIONS". _____________________________________________________________ 3. Vandalism Vandalism is when a user deliberately messes up edits, images, or other parts of the wiki. A user vandalizes something that can result to a page being destroyed, or just mess up totally. Abiding and punishments: *Such as adding false information, speculations are not allowed, especially when you blanking out pages and remove accurate information. *No spam editing. *No changing the user profile without permission. *'April Fool's Day is not a right time to vandalise.' *Adding false edits without any prove, sources from official page can be counted as spam (apply for all user, also for admins) *Editing and deleting information in a template can be counted as destroying and therefore considered a serious violation. *Do not create a page for gibberish content just to justify your time and request. *Your edits may be reverted and be undo. *A high chance of blocking is gonna take action, and if so, it'll last at least 1 day. *For any unnecessary and false info added will be warned, followed by the blocks for at least 2 days, depends on intensity. *A permanent block, or an instant ban if continue, and/or serious vandalism violated, and completely intentional. Some examples: *Adding curse words in some level pages. *Removing almost/all the contents of a page for no or nonsense reason. *Deleting a user profile page and replace with some threatening words. *Make a page called "The Night" if there isn't any source shown. *Deeming The Desert is impossible, while it's somewhat easy. *Adding information in The Ugly Duckling that it is removed (and possible rumour spread). *Delete a page and re-add it with some abusive words and images. _____________________________________________________________ 4. Spoilers Spoiler is when a user leaks and reveals out the upcoming information of a level, line skin, etc. Spoiling usually ruins the player's fun playing a new level. Abiding and punishments: *Simply no adding the information of a new level, even it is accurate but it's not released. *If you added already, hide it or delete it immediately. No one wants to read spoilers along the risk. *If you're found revealing spoilers against someone's wishes, they will be given ONLY a single warning. A block will be take action if continue, and it last until the level releases. *A ban for the user if the content is uncensored. Example: You adding an upcoming level, The Nightmare with all of its information, while it has not released yet and still on beta test. _____________________________________________________________ 5. Fan level Abiding and punishments: *Please don't post any fan level here. This isn't a fanmade wiki through. *A fan level includes: **False information **Built-up crowns, gems, difficulty and level theme **Posting possible the exact future level, theme, etc (without any resources) *Better not to post here or post in another fan wiki for that. *A warning will be given first, a block if continued. Example: Any level that is not existing in the official Dancing Line. User and Community Rules Expand if you want to read them. 1. Sockpuppeting Sockpupetting is when you have your alternative account and pretend to be others, and join in. It's usually a form of trolling, or, abusing. Abiding and punishments: *Abusing and creating multiple accounts to join in is not allowed. *This also includes using the IP address. *If being found, the "other" account will get an instant ban and permanently. *Original punishment from the main account time will be increase up. Example: You use another account to join the chat after the main one being banned. _____________________________________________________________ 2. Discriminating/insulting Abiding and punishments: *No discriminating any sexual orientations, a certain race or a country. *No insulting people with Autism, or any self-brain conditions. *Comments or messages with these will be deleted. *Warning first, block if continued. *May can cross the line being harassment and bullying. Some examples: *Nationality people are so gay! *This level is so gay! *Who with no hairs are stupid. _____________________________________________________________ 3. Harassing, cyberbullying Technically, harassing and cyberbullying are quite like the same, but harassing is disturbing and bullying at the same time. And cyberbullying, "cyber", here means in the internet, so it means internet bullying. Abiding and punishments: * ---- Category:Policy